


Kaizoku 6 : The Treasure Vault of Captain Kidd

by ChaosDragon00



Category: One Piece, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Ancient Civilization, Ancient History, Esponiage, Gen, Goddesses, Gods, Magic, Navy, Pirates, Revolutionaries, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDragon00/pseuds/ChaosDragon00
Summary: The Vault of Captain Kidd had been revealed and now the race is on to get to the treasure and save the pirate age. Will it be too late for the pirates to save the future or has the future already been written? R&R appreciated.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It was late morning as Astral sat upon the naval ship that was taking her to the Thunder Lord for he had requested her presence. 

Nervousness was setting in as Admiral Samantha walked over to her "So the great Astral is finally snapping under pressure?" She sneered at her.

Astral made eye contact with her "You really shouldn't piss me off otherwise you might find yourself over the side of the ship." 

Samantha's expression changed and she grabbed her sword "You got something to say, bitch?"

Astral smirked, "You would not dare harm me because you know my uncle will kill you if did." 

Samantha knew that the revolutionary was right and put her sword away then turned to go back to her duty.

But as Samantha walked away she thought she saw a shadow that wasn't hers. She doubled back and rubbed her eyes then shrugged it off.

Astral smiled and glanced up slightly to see her friends Helios and Windy whom Helios was trying to hold her back from the want to fight.

Astral nodded slightly in thanks and gave a gesture to stay still for the time was not right to strike.

At the same time, Adrian and Nathan were following the Thunder Lord Fleet in order to try to slow them down from getting the treasure.

"I can't believe we failed," Adrian spoke up to break the silence.

Nathan sighed "Listen Amanda and the others are out there fighting for a dream they have and the solstice is here but we still have time Adrian. Don't doubt them and us because we will get that treasure and the navy will be no more." 

Adrian smiled for his friend was right "You are right we have a mission to accomplish. Thank you." 

Nathan nodded and it was not long until they saw a naval flag flying up ahead.

"So what is the plan?" Nathan asked.

Adrian knew that now was not the time to confront the Thunder Lord but they needed to know what they were up to.

"We will just keep an eye on them for now for any change to their plans we need to know," Adrian told him which Nathan only hoped that they won't get caught.

"I see a small cove maybe we can dock there and stay in the shadows." Nathan pointed out which Adrian nodded for him like the plan.

At the same time, Wraith had been trying to gather intel on the fleet as well as keep up with the updates of the various missions. His sister Jewel had been on his mind though and tried contacting her.

"Jewel comes in over," Wraith spoke through the dial hoping that his sister would answer.

But all he was getting was static and he knew his sister could take care of herself but they were in the endgame now.

"Jewel answer me." Wraith felt anger and fear rise within him.

He really didn't want to leave the base but he figured that she might need help and he would rather die than allow her to be captured by the Thunder Lord.  
He immediately set sail and as soon as he got on the ship, his dial gone off. 

"Go ahead." Wraith hoped it was his sister.

"We found the fleet but keeping our distance we don't know what the Thunder Lord is planning," Nathan told him.

"Nathan, Adrian glad you both are alright. Just keep an eye out for now and inform me when they start moving again." Wraith ordered.

"We will." Nathan hung up which Wraith did the same.

Wraith set sail toward the last location that his sister was at and kept trying. He also hoped Amanda and the others were alright since it had been some time since he heard from them.

Meanwhile, Amanda and the others had entered the Cave of Wonders hoping to seek an answer to the riddle of the treasure. 

"I really hope whatever is in here will help us because we are out of time," Amy spoke on what was on everyone's minds.

"I know and not to forget there are guardians to this treasure." Collin reminded them for it had slipped everyone's minds.

"I forgot and I know it also has something to do with Chronos as well." Amy noticed Amanda was quiet.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked her friend for she knew Amanda had been on edge since the Solstice started.

"I'm fine and I think we need to stop." Amanda pointed to the floor where there were traps.

"Great more riddles." Kisuke rolled his eyes. 

Amanda put a torch closer to the floor trying not to activate any of the traps "I think it has something to do with mythology but which culture I'm not sure yet." 

All of a sudden there were loud noises coming from outside which Amanda groaned for she did not need this right now.

"Collin, Kisuke go guard the entrance and lead them away for they must not find what we are after," Amanda ordered which the boys took off immediately.

"I'll guard our backs." Amy drew her sword which Amanda felt the pressure to hurry and try to solve the first riddle. 

Outside Collin and Kisuke were far enough away from the entrance of the cave when they saw people coming through.

"Damn it's the navy." Collin glanced back at his friend who nodded for they were thinking the same thing.

"We will give them a welcome party they won't forget," Kisuke whispered and disappeared through the trees.

Collin smirked and got closer trying to get their attention. 

"Over here you naval dogs!" Collin yelled.

Kisuke swooped down and attacked which Collin smiled for they had successfully split up the naval personnel. 

Now Amanda had to do was figure out the first riddle before any stray navy personnel showed up.


	2. Ch.2

The Raijin that was bombarding the island where the Cave of Wonders was located was led by a commander named Miranda. She was rumored to be one of the toughest commanders that ever joined the Rajin.

"It's Commander Miranda," Collin yelled over the sounds of battle. 

Kisuke knew that this was not good at all for if she really wanted to she could end their lives here and now.

Kisuke knew that Collin and he have to stop Miranda before she destroyed the island with them on it. "Collin we must take her out now."   
Collin nodded for they must come up with a plan because time was running out.

Commander Miranda had spotted two of the Monsoon Pirates immediately "Wipe them out for their rewards will help the Raijin cause."

"Ma-am it seems like they are more skilled." Mason blurted out and immediately regretted it for his commander was giving him a glare.

"Mason they aren't as skilled for all of that had been gossip. Now get in there with the others or there will be punishment." She pointed the finger toward the action.  
"Yes ma-am." Mason ran in there with his comrades.

Collin killed him instantly and once the lackeys were dead, he turned to the commander and took aim with his gun. He fired and Miranda's body dropped to the ground.  
"These Commanders are no different." Kisuke walked up next to him.

"Well at least she won't give away the other's location for something big has to be in that cave." 

Collin and Kisuke both returned to their original positions to keep an eye out for any more potential enemies. 

Meanwhile, Amanda was still trying to figure out the connection to the cave and which mythological being they were dealing with.  
"Any luck?" Amy asked her friend. 

"Not yet but it will come to me," Amanda responded as she continued to study the traps which had symbols all them.

Amy than noticed a symbol she had to remember seeing before "Amanda look I think this is a Djinn." 

Amanda walked closer without activating it and her eyes widened "You are right of course a cave and the legend of the lamp. It's Middle Eastern related." 

Amy touched the Djinn symbol and the door opened. Amanda started walking through torch in hand and Amy followed keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

At the same time, Jewel and Zander were on the Black Pearl with Captain Jack Sparrow on the quest to find the Compass of Piracy. 

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" Jewel asked. 

Time had run out and now the Raijin was so close to the treasure that it created a sense of fear deep inside her. 

"Yes, we are getting close now." Jack focused on the turbulent waters that suddenly came upon them.

"Don't worry Jewel we will stop the Thunder Lord." Zander tried to reassure her.

"I just feel like time isn't our side anymore. I'm worried for all of us on what will happen if we came up against him." Jewel revealed her deepest fear that she had held inside of her for so long.

Zander put her hand in his "Listen to me I won't let anything happen to you. Also, your brother would kill me if something did." 

Jewel smiled a little "Yes Wraith has become overprotective but I know that my training as black ops will pull us through." 

Zander nodded "Times have changed and once this is all over I would like to do something with our future." 

Jewel squeezed his hand "I would like that." 

"Hey, you two love birds we are getting close. See that up ahead." He pointed out a mist to them.

"What is so special about that mist?" Zander asked.

"It's not misting it's a barrier," Jack told them as the ship entered it. 

Jewel and Zander got on their guard as the ship continued through the barrier not knowing what to expect.

At the same time, a mysterious ship had been trailing them "I finally got you, you lousy pirate." 

The mysterious figure won't allow the pirate to escape this time.


	3. Ch.3

Wraith had been traveling for some time and finally picked up a signal coming from Jewel's location.  
He also heard the static and tried to tune the dial better until he finally heard the words "Compass of Piracy and field.."   
He sighed for knowing that his sister was most likely alright as well as the compass was close to being in their possession. He had to return to the matter at hand.   
He picked up the dial "Windy, Helios what is the news?"  
He turned his ship toward the direction of the fleet.   
Helios had picked up the dial for Windy was busy keeping an eye on Astral and the signal.   
"We are just waiting to see what the Raijin has planned. Astral has yet to give us the signal to bring this ship down."   
"Any news on the Thunder Lord?" Wraith was more concerned about what he had been doing or what he was planning.  
"Nothing yet but we will keep you updated." Helios checked around to make sure he wasn't being eavesdropped on.  
"Stay with her I'm on my way, tell Astral as soon as she gets close to her destination I will be there for back up."   
"Roger commander." Helios hung up the dial hoping that Wraith knew what he was doing.  
At the same time, Astral was still planning on how she was going to stop seeing her uncle. She had heard the fleet had supposedly found the location of the vault and it was causing her anxiety.  
"Are you alright?" Windy asked in a whisper for she didn't want to give her position away.  
"Yes, my plan is almost ready just be sure you both are ready to strike. We may only get one chance."   
Windy nodded "Wraith is well he had been concerned for you but he knows we are with you so he could return his focus to the mission."   
"That is good it has been some time since we had been together especially the pirates." Astral hoped her friends are alright.   
While Astral was busy trying to come up with a plan to destroy the fleet she was being escorted by, in the Cave of Wonders Amanda and Amy had gotten pretty far in without incident.   
"Well I have to say that this is a nice change, normally we will have something happen to us by now." Amy knew that she probably just jinxed them now.   
"Well, I'm ok for having some good luck because everything is up in the air right now. If there is a Djinn in here than I'm hoping for a turn of the tide."   
Amy nodded for they really needed some luck on their side.   
'i think we are getting close to the main entrance." Amanda saw a huge cavern ahead.   
"Hope we don't get lost," Amy mumbled which Amanda just smirked.   
On the other side of the Caribbean, the Thunder Lord's fleet with the Lord himself aboard the headship was amazed at what they had witnessed.   
They had been right in their prediction of where the vault would exactly be and the gods seemed to had smiled upon them.  
"The Gods are generous for they are with us this day, the day of my destiny." The Thunder Lord gave his inspiring speech to his army.  
"My lord the pirates had supposedly found some information that we need to extract." Commander Heidi had dialed the Thunder Lord to tell him of the news.  
"It matters not for once the sun reaches midday the vault will be accessible to us. I will destroy those pirates and take the treasure to rule forever."   
Windy overheard the conversation on the other side of the dial and had to tell Astral immediately.   
Windy backed up and went to the other side of the ship but remained in the shadows. Astral was alone which she was thankful that luck was on her side.   
"Astral I have news." Windy gained her friend's attention.   
Windy told her everything which Astral immediately had to warn her friends along with Wraith. She wrote a message making sure no one saw her plans and slipped it to Windy.  
"Go Helios and I will deal with them for my plan is near." She whispered.   
Windy took her to leave immediately which Astral whispered "Good luck."   
Captain Jack Sparrow had sailed the ship into the barrier and Zander gave Jewel a look for she looked like she was freaked out.   
"It will be alright Jewel. " He took her hand and reassured her.  
She gave him a slight smile "Yes it will I just hope that whatever awaits us will help."   
Before Zander could say anymore, Captain Jack spoke up "We have company."   
The environment suddenly changed like the tides and the wind picked up.   
All three of them prepared for battle in case this was an enemy.   
All of a sudden a voice spoke over the roaring of the wind "You who seek the compass shall not pass."   
"I don't like this," Jewel whispered.  
"I Captain Jack Sparrow demand you to face me for I will get that compass." Captain Jack drew his sword as the weather continued with its wrath.


	4. Ch.4

It was near dark on the other side of the Caribbean and Astral finally had a plan in mind. She knew that at dawn she will face to face with her uncle.   
She waited for the noise of the ship to die down and she went to seek out Windy and Helios in hopes that they were ready still for an attack.   
She had looked for a while when she saw a familiar figure hovering not far from her cabin. "Windy, have you seen Helios?" She asked in a whisper.  
Windy had been keeping an eye on Astral while Helios watched the other end of the ship for any more potential enemies.   
Before Windy could answer her Sam came around the corner and spotted Astral than realized they had an intruder.   
Astral gave a sign and Windy immediately attacked Sam before she could defend herself. She was about to dispose of the body when Heidi came looking for Sam.  
Astral attacked and they disposed of the bodies overboard but it was too late for now the entire ship had noticed they had intruders.  
Helios appeared "I see you two had started the party without me."   
Astral just smiled "Let's finish this party shall we?"   
They all finished off the naval personnel and Astral took a deep breath.  
"We should go meet up with the others," Windy advised.  
"Yes let's turn this ship around now for our friends need us in this war," Astral ordered and took the wheel.   
At the same time, Wraith had gotten a message from Helios telling him that Astral had successfully avoided her uncle once more.   
"Excellent I want you all of you to meet up with Nathan and Adrian they are on mission spying on the Thunder Lord."   
"We will report everything we see just be careful." Helios was worried about the Revolutionary leader.   
"I will be and you guys as well. I will meet up with you as soon as I can." Wraith hung up the dial. He had his own personal mission to deal with at the moment.   
Meanwhile, Amanda and Amy had arrived at an opening in the cave "Well which way now?" Amy asked her friend.  
Amanda hoped that whichever direction they chose they wouldn't be lost forever. She kind of remembered the story of Aladdin and hoped it was enough to get them through this.  
"It's straight ahead." Amanda pointed.  
Amy trusted her best friend "I hope we find this Djinn soon."   
Amanda had a good feeling "I think we are really close now."   
All of a sudden a bright light filled the passageway and Amanda felt mystical energy overcome her.  
"I think we found it." She told her best friend.  
All of a sudden they were gone as though they were teleported away.


	5. Ch.5

The teleportation had brought Amy and Amanda to what seemed the end of the cavern.   
"I hope that was the last of the magic for a while," Amy told her friend for she had grown so used to it that it didn't surprise her anymore.   
"I think the Djinn is ahead and I hope it's not too late." Amanda started walking ahead and Amy sighed for she knew her friend wasn't about to give up.  
"So are we going to use the Djinn magic for the war?" Amy asked for she didn't know what else it would be used for.  
"Honestly I don't think the Djinn would allow his magic to be used like that but we need answers and he's a being that could provide us with those answers."   
Amy gave her a look and she shrugged "Well it's not the best plan but at least it's a plan."   
At the same time, Kisuke and Collin had begun to worry for the girls.   
"I hope they are alright because they had been in that cave for a long time." Collin knew Kisuke was getting anxious just by his body language.   
"Yes they have been but we must trust them because this could be the answer we need to stop the war," Kisuke told him even though he could tell that Collin still wanted to go in after the girls.   
Collin than saw something out of the corner of his eye "Looks like we have company."   
A ship's flag had just shown it's self which Kisuke smirked: "Looks like the kids had come out to play."   
Collin nodded "Well at least we aren't going to be bored, I could kick some naval butt."   
It was the ship of Admiral Don who had spotted the Monsoon after a very long search.   
"Looks like the pirates will finally meet their end," Don told his first command, Commander Valerie.  
At the same time, the Thunder Lord was trying to figure out how to access the vault since the Summer Solstice had happened.   
"Why haven't the vault appeared?" He yelled at his officers.  
"Sir it's possible that we are missing some important intel." Commander Erica spoke up.  
The Thunder Lord's expression changed and everyone felt nervous all of a sudden "What do you mean commander?"  
"I mean it's possible that those Cursed Objects that we had been chasing might be the key." She explained in hope that the Thunder Lord wouldn't do something rash.  
"Well go find those objects and bring them to me immediately. Anyone who kills those pirates will be heavily rewarded." He commanded which soon two ships left the area in pursuit of the objects once more.   
Adrian and Nathan who had been spying on the Thunder Lord immediately contacted Wraith but there was interference.  
"What do we do now?" Adrian asked.  
"We follow them and stop them we had sacrificed too much to keep those objects safe." Nathan motioned him to follow back to their ship.  
But unknown to them they were being trailed "Soon I will bring the entire pirate alliance down." The mysterious figure smirked for they were heading for a trap.


	6. ch.6

Kisuke and Collin waited for the naval ship to land before springing their plan into action.  
"So we are going to try to separate them and then ambush them," Kisuke told his friend.  
"What if they don't separate?" Collin knew the chances of them separating were not very high.  
"We just attack them together before they reach the cave." Kisuke than took off and Collin went the other direction hoping that his friend's plan will work.  
At the same time, Nathan and Adrian who had been spying on the Thunder Lord's fleet had been trying to contact Wraith to tell him of the news.   
Finally, they got through to him which Wraith had not heard from them in awhile answered "What news?"  
Nathan told him of the Thunder Lord's plan and Wraith knew now they were low on time for the Cursed Objects must not end up in the Thunder Lord's plan.  
"Go guard the Cursed Objects," Wraith ordered for they will fight to the death in order to protect those items from the navy.  
"Understood." Nathan hung up the dial and Adrian gave him a look.  
"So what did Wraith say?"  
"He wants us to protect the objects," Nathan told him which Adrian couldn't help but feel like this was a trap.  
The immediately set sail and Wraith were close to meeting up with Astral who had been on the run from her uncle the last two days.  
Astral at the same time was close to her destination with Windy and Helios.  
"I hope Wraith has a better plan because I feel like there is no hope now," Astral spoke up.  
"I believe we will win this war." Helios gave her a smile.  
"Yes, I believe our friends will find a way because we won't want to live in a world where the navy is absolute." Windy also felt a hint of doubt but she hoped in making Astral feel better she would as well.  
Back inside the Cave of Wonders, Amanda and Amy finally arrived at a pillar that held an ancient oil lamp.  
"Do you think that the Djinn is in there?" Amy asked.  
"One way to find out." Amanda rubbed the lamp and soon a mystical being appeared.  
"I hold the secrets of all, what is it you wish to know?" The Djinn asked.  
"We wish to know the secrets of the vault of Captain Kidd." Amanda glanced at her friend who nodded.  
The Djinn's eyes began to glow a golden yellow and the atmosphere began to change.  
"I'm the Djinn who knows the past, present, and future. Be warned for the item you sought has been cursed and filled with peril. Some will die for the victor who possesses this item will rule all."   
Amy and Amanda both glanced at each other for now they had an answer.   
Amanda turned back and the being had vanished. "Let's get out of here."   
They started making their way back out of the cave when a voice yelled "Amy, Amanda..."   
Then silence filled the cavern as the light gone out leaving them in the dark.


	7. ch.7

Amanda and Amy both tried to get the light back for the sudden wind or whatever it had been just made things complicated.  
"Do you think it was supernatural?" Amy asked as the light finally returned.  
Amanda sighed "It's possible I mean we are in a magical cave which is thousands of years old along with us just meeting a Djinn."   
Not hearing anything more or seeing anything they finally got out of the cave and they both glanced around but there was no sign of their boyfriends.  
At the same time, Commander Erica had arrived at the island with Admiral Val.   
Kisuke and Collin had seen the ship arrive on the island and Kisuke signaled an attack which Collin nodded.   
They circled to the other side of the island where they hoped they would ambush the navy before they discovered their location.  
"So the pirates are here." Commander Erica gave the signal to span out and search for them.  
"This island will be their grave find them or it's your heads," Val commanded as the navy has begun their search.  
At the same time, Wraith met up with Astral, WIndy, and Helios which Astral was real happy to see him.  
"I'm glad to see you and thank you for helping me out by telling these two to follow me." She sincerely believed that she would be in front of her uncle right now.  
"You're welcome." He nodded with a smile.  
"Any news?" He asked Helios.  
" Nathan and Adrian are still looking after the Thunder Lord's fleet but he is after the Cursed Objects again. That was the last thing we had heard." Windy spoke up which Helios nodded.  
Wraith's expression changed "Well we must go to them ourselves they might need help in protecting those objects."   
Meanwhile, Jewel and Zander were ready for battle as the weather finally died off and Captain Jack Sparrow spoke up "If you want a fight matey then I'll give you one."   
"The Compass of Piracy is not an object one can easily get from me." The mysterious voice told them.  
"Obviously it's not going to be that easy." Jewel murmured.  
"I am the guardian of the compass, you must pass me."   
Zander was growing annoyed "Tell us who you are."   
"I am the spirit of a once-powerful pirate Anne Bonney and though my death had ended in mystery my spirit is filled with wrath against all who cross me."   
All three of them felt the power behind her words, Jewel looked to Jack.  
"Now what do we do?" She asked.  
Luckily for Jack, he had a plan forming in his mind.


	8. Ch.8

The Thunder Lord's fleet whom he had sent in search of the Cursed Objects were still being tracked by Adrian and Nathan.  
"Where are our allies?" Adrian asked.   
"Patience Adrian I'm sure Wraith is on his way and we will just have to make due in the meantime," Nathan told him as they followed the fleet.  
"No magic and the Cursed Objects had been nothing but trouble," Adrian mumbled under his breath.  
"Well you aren't wrong but complaining about it will get us nowhere." Nathan sighed for he knew what it had been like the last few days. He hoped that Wraith could help them stop this fleet otherwise he will have to come up with a plan himself.   
At the same time, Amanda and Amy were fighting their way off the island.   
"You pirates are no match for us Raijin." Captain Irene told them.  
"Don't get cocky for you are still outnumbered," Amy told her as Kisuke and Collin appeared.  
They started fighting the other two naval officers that had come with the captain.   
"We must get off of this island, we are running out of time," Amy told her friend.  
"I know." She started forming a plan in her mind.   
At the same time, Kisuke and Collin ambushed the naval officers, and once they were killed.  
"Thanks." Amanda felt like luck was on their side otherwise if the boys had not been there they would have been done for.  
"Let's go." Kisuke motioned them to follow him back to the ship.  
"So what did we miss?" Amy asked.  
Collin spoke up "The Thunder Lord had sent out more ships they want the Cursed Objects and time is running out."   
"Well, we hid them again so he can't get them," Amy told him.  
"Yes we did that before but I think we should just use them and get that treasure." Amanda sighed at Collin's suggestion.  
"Honestly I'm beginning to think that maybe this had not been a good idea." Amanda truly didn't want to fight this war but time was not on their side.   
They boarded their ship and as soon as they did Wraith called in.  
"Wraith it's good to hear from you," Amanda answered.  
You could hear the concern in his voice "I'm glad that I finally got a hold of you. Adrian and Nathan had been on the tail of the Thunder Lord. I need you to find Jewel and Astral we need all of you."   
"We will find them." Amanda wondered what he had in mind.   
"What about you?" Amy asked.  
"I'm working on something on this end but if I intercept any more messages I will let you know." He hung up.  
"This is serious we need to leave now. Set sail." Amanda ordered.   
At the same time, Jewel and Astral along with Helios and Windy were heading toward an island to hide from the navy.  
Wraith then called his sister "Jewel how are you?"  
"I'm ok, Astral is still safe from her uncle and we are docking on an island to buy supplies."   
"Good Amanda and Amy are heading your direction make sure you contact me as soon as they arrive. Send me the coordinates so I can relay it to them."   
Jewel has done that and Wraith thanked her then hung up.  
"Something is off with my brother," Jewel told her.  
Astral put a hand on her shoulder "He's just stressed because we are in a middle of a war and we lost a lot of allies."   
Jewel nodded "Let's go grab some supplies before they get here."   
Windy spoke up "Helios and I will wait with the ship and keep an eye out for them and the navy."   
"Good idea." Astral and Jewel took their leave heading toward the village.  
But they didn't know that someone was watching from the shadows "So my mission just got easier." A smile crept upon his face.


End file.
